


Powerful

by Axelex12



Category: Naruto
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Sex, Creampie, Cunnilingus, F/M, Large Cock, Maledom, Maledom/Femsub, Multiple Orgasms, Older Woman/Younger Man, Oral Sex, Penis In Vagina Sex, Post-Coital Cuddling, Romance, Rough Sex, Simultaneous Orgasm, Sleeping Together, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:22:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29756802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axelex12/pseuds/Axelex12
Summary: NaruAnko smut  Lemon One-ShotRated: R-18Uzumaki Naruto × Mitarashi Anko
Relationships: Mitarashi Anko/Uzumaki Naruto
Kudos: 8





	Powerful

A uniquely dressed woman walks down the street with a stick of dango in her mouth. Her name was Anko Mitarashi and she was currently having a great day. No graffiti was written on her apartment when she woke up( thou she did suspect her boyfriend of putting a seal there to prevent it a few weeks back), Her boyfriend is coming back today from his mission, he got to kick the crap out of some drunks at the dango bar, and got an extra plate of it from the owner as thanks.  
Now she was heading to her favorite persons house to get screwed silly. This was turning into a great day.  
She came upon her boyfriend Naruto’s apartment building and frowned. It was pretty run down and had some boards falling off but Naruto used his magic touch and made it livable. Knocking out the walls on the top floor and removing the doors she made it into a large living area. She was able to buy the roof area making it a garden just for her.  
Finishing her dango with renewed vigor she made her way up to the second floor. As she knocked on the door she the sound of bare feet walking across the floor. Who opened the door made Anko's smile nearly split her face.  
It was a boy coming to around her shoulder in height being only 5'6 short for her age but that just meant that you could hold and cuddle her like Anko did. He wore a regular black muscle shirt and dark blue shorts.  
Short sunny blond hair adorned that beautiful shaped face with sky blue eyes and the adorable whisker marks on his cheeks. Anko found out when you stroked them while he was sleeping he wood roll towards you and start purring.  
Anko had to remind herself not to drool over the little ninja's body when her eyes started to wander down.  
He may be small but damn it if Naru hadn’t muscles on im. Due to his daily training his stomach was toned and slim but not overly muscular. He was ticklish on his sides though and when Anko knew he was lying to her she usually grabbed him and started the torture until he squealed.  
The area bellow it was her favorite though. Sure there was in between his legs that made Anko shiver.  
Their was a down side to it being he had a insane amount of lust in her, in proper with his large monster. Sure Anko was MORE then happy to help him out but even she passed out after around 10 rounds with the blonde plus she was sent on missions often. One time when she was gone for a month an a half, she found the blond locked in her house with tears running down his face and a extremely painful boner. Naruto could barely move let alone stand.  
Anko helped him out immediately and gave the blond permission to go get another girl encase it happened again. Anko didn't want him to have to suffer like that.  
Suddenly the blond launched himself at the older woman. "Anko! Kami, I missed you so much!" The young ninja said excited that his girlfriend was finally here and hugged her middle tighter.  
Hugging the shorter boy back she leaned her head down taking a large breath through her nose inhaling his scent. He was a mix between ramen his favorite food and the sweet smell of peaches.  
Feeling the blond nuzzle her shoulder she smiled. Naruto had started researching seals specifically the curse marks. She was able to remove it but there was a side effect. Naruto was attacked that day by a very horny snake mistress. Its actually how they started dating.  
Feeling something large and warm rub against her inner thigh she let out a moan. Naruto hearing it let go of his lover and fixed himself. Can you blame her, Anko's hot as hell! Blushing he faced her again getting out a meek sorry.  
Anko chuckled and started walking towards their bedroom leaving her coat at the door so Naruto could watch the sway in her hips and ass. Anko knew that teasing the boy usually resulted in not being able to walk straight the next day or walk at all but her mission was a hard one and she needed some loving. Translation, she was getting fucked through the mattress one way or another.  
Bedroom  
Anko sat on the edge of the XL bed wagging her finger towards her lover in a come here motion. Naruto walked over and started to make out with the Jonin. Anko slid her hand down the boy’s stomach grabbing the top of her shorts and sliding them down.  
Springing free of its cloth prison Naruto shivered as Anko's hand cupped his large balls.  
Anko even now was still surprised how large the boy was being 9 inches long and 2 thick it was more then enough to fill her and in certain positions pierce her womb. If it wasn't for a certain pill she took daily then Anko had no doubt she would be carrying Naruto’s child by now.  
Naruto separated from the snake user " Kami, Anko if we don't start soon then I might need to get forceful." Naruto whispered setting a fire in Anko's core.  
Pulling back slightly Naru quickly grabbed her shirt and pulled it off exposing Anko to her large rack.  
Naru slip her hand up Anko's mesh shirt taking it off. He put his mouth on the older woman’s breast giving her nipple a lick while using his left hand to grope the other. Anko let out a gasp as Naruto started playing with her and wrapped a hand over her head to push her in deeper.  
Naru's remaining hand trailed down Anko's core to her skirt. Undoing it with practiced ease she found her partners soaked pussy. " No panties Anko?" Naruto said smirking. " They just be in the way of you and those magic fingers." " Oh I don't plan on using only my hands love." Naruto said with a naughty smile.  
Naruto pinched Anko's nipple between his fingers. She didn't do it hard just enough to surprise her and cause her to lay on her back.  
" Naru what are yoOOOOH SHIT!" Anko tried to asked until she felt something nibble on her clit.  
Naruto gave Naruto a long lick up her slit. Naruto started pushing his tongue into her. Anko knew what she was in for so she dug her heals into the mattress and griped the sheets.  
Anko let out gasp as Naru's warm muscle slid into her hole. Naru started eating the women out with a vengeance quickly building up Anko's orgasm. Naru slid in his middle and pointer finger in to his lover’s snatch. Bringing them back out she started prodding Anko's other hole with them. Feeling what she was planing Anko tried to stop him but was too late.  
Anko felt a rush of pleasure come from her asshole. Pretty much all of her brain power turned to mush at that moment.  
"Naaaru I'm goiiiiing to cum ah!" Anko got out moments before she lost her hold. Naru greedily drank down the woman's essence letting her partner ride out her orgasm.  
As Anko let out some quick panting from her mind blowing orgasm she felt the woman start nibbling on her neck.  
Grabbing her lovers head she brought her up and gave her a loving kiss. Rolling over till she was on top she separated. Looking at the blonde she was something out of a wet dream.  
Golden hair spread out behind her. Big blue eyes looking at you with a mix of love and lust. That perfect honey tanned skin with a light dusting of a blush on her cheeks. Those little pants she let out.  
" Let's get this started love." Anko said grinding her lower lips along the boy’s rock solid length.  
Lifting her hips up she aligned her self with the shaft and slowly dropped herself. As she slowly fell she could feel the shaft stretch her all the way to her limit. Naru was the perfect size for her, not too big it would hurt but definitely not too small.  
"A..Anko!" Naruto said strained. He grabbed the older woman's wide hips and slammed her down onto his length. Anko gasped as the large meat stick hit her womb.  
Naruto sat up grabbing his girlfriend’s plump rear while sucking on her breast. Using his enhanced strength Naruto lifted Anko up all the way to the tip before slamming her back down on it.  
Anko's let out eager moans and gasps as Naruto continued to spear her. Naruto growled feeling her last two inches outside of her lover.  
"HARDER NARU PLEASE! FUCK YOUR WOMAN!" Anko begged wrapping her arms around Naruto’s head.  
Happy to oblige her request Naruto placed Anko on her back never leaving her warm wet pussy.  
Knowing what was in store for her Anko spread her legs wanting all of his blond's dick inside her.  
With a large shove Naruto broke through her barrier and entered Anko's womb allowing his entire length to rest inside the Jonin and causing the older woman to cum again. Not able to sit still, feeling her tighten around his dick Naruto started hammering Anko quickly and hard.  
Anko's brain started to fry as her eyes rolled into the back of her head and tongue hung out letting drool escape. She wrapped her legs around the younger blond.  
Soon the pleasure was to much for Naruto feeling his balls tighten and his dick swell."Anko I'm going to cum!"  
Those few words brought Anko back to a small bit of sanity."INSIDE, KAMI I NEED TO FEEL YOU INSIDE ME!"  
Hearing her words Naruto drove as deep as he could inside and let loose his restraint.  
Anko howled from another orgasm feeling her lover release a huge load inside her. He continued his own release until she was unable to stay conscious and passed out.  
As Naruto's orgasm had finally started to tamper off he had realized that Anko had passed out with a fucked stupid look on her face. Giggling, he kissed her cheek before slowly pulling out of her.  
Glaring at his still rock hard penis a sly smile grew on her face. Gently turning Anko on her stomach he pressed himself onto his girlfriend’s back biting down on her shoulder while grinding his dick between the woman's ass cheeks.  
A sensual moan came from Anko's lips from the feeling of Naru biting her hotspot, the feel of his chest on her back, and his personal pleasure stick on her ass.  
Naruto whispered in her ear "I not done with you yet love. Try to relax." Naruto pulled back slightly lining up his dick with Anko's other hole.  
Feeling a large object poke her but sent a shock through Anko's system wakening her up.  
Grabbing Anko's waist Naruto slowly pushed inside her lover's rear. Anko let loose a scream as yet another orgasm was ripped from her by her amazing partner.  
Naruto started pounding her insides as Anko did nothing but find her release again and again. Seeing Anko start to pass out and nearing her end Naruto started to add chakara to her hips to increase his speed.  
With a growl he buried himself inside Anko's ass causing both to find their last release.  
Naruto rolled both of them to the side and held onto Anko as his lust finally calmed down. A small bulge was forming in Anko's stomach Naruto continued to ejaculate inside her.  
Nuzzlying into her back Naruto let out a sigh "Love you Anko. Sweet dreams." He said before sleep overcame them.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave Kudos.


End file.
